Feelings are Loud
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: The title doesn't really make sense, but whatevs, enjoy the story...Hinata limped to a mansion on the richer side of town and smiled lightly as a small white dog came running out to greet her along with a teen with wild brown hair.ONESHOT
1. Enjoy the OneShot with a possible Sequel

Hey peeps, sorry that I haven't written any stories in an entire day, Lol, here's a story, hopefully you like it.'

DISCLAIMER: I own nothin! Aside from the rights to thinkin that Kiba's the sexiest Naruto Character out there, Lol aside from Kisame, he's my baby, and I'll love him forever!

* * *

><p>Only Rainbows After Rain:<p>

Hinata screamed as her father pulled her up by her deep-purple hair. "Hinata you disgrace!" Hiashi screamed at the young girl. "Y-yes father?" Hinata stuttered with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Why is dinner not ready?" He pointed to the kitchen. "I'm sorry father, it's almost ready!" She cried when he slapped her. He threw her against the wall and then left in his car.

Hinata slowly stood up and left the house. She limped to the richer part of town and stopped in front of a mansion. She rang the bell on the gate and it opened and a small white dog came running to greet her. It stopped and whined at her bruised and battered appearence.

"Akamaru!" A young handsome brown haired teen with red streaks on his cheeks ran from the house and picked up his dog. It was then that he noticed Hinata's bruises and blood oh her clothes. He put the dog down and quickly caught her as she fainted.

* * *

><p>He looked at her and a few tears fell from his eyes as he carried her into the large house. Hinata woke up in what she assumed was Kiba's room, judging by the mess. Then she heard loud snoring next to her and saw Kiba in a chair snoring away. She giggled and akamaru woke up and barked waking Kiba as well. He immediately got serious once he saw the she was awake.<p>

"He did this to you didn't he, Hinata?" He gestured to all the cuts and bruises that had been dressed in bandages by his sister.

Hinata stared at her hands folded in her lap and nodded silently.

She began to cry again. Kiba climbed into the bed and placed her into his lap. Hinata blushed but leaned on his chest and sighed. "I'm gonna have to go back soon."

"NO!" Kiba yelled making Hinata jump.

"But Kiba-" Began Hinata but was cut off by Kiba.

"No more buts, you're gonna stay with me now."

Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes and realized that she wasn't gonna win the fight this time. She was actually glad that she wasn't gonna win this time. She was finally gonna be free from that monster of a "Father".

"Kiba," Hinata began.

"Yeah?" Kiba tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"I-I love you," She whispered fearing rejection.

Kiba was silent.

"Kiba?" Hinata questioned slightly worried.

"You have no Idea", Kiba began, "How long I've waited to hear those words!"

Kiba kissed Hinata and smiled "I love you too."

They both sat there for a while and then hinata realized that Kiba was humming a song.

"What song is it?" She asked.

Kiba began singing. "You gotta keep your head up, Oh, Oh, No you can't let your head down, Whoa oh. Only rainbows after rain the sun will always come again."

Hinata leaned up and kissed Kiba, and then Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled an actually genuine smile. She knew, now, that now that she had Kiba everything was gonna be okay.

End

* * *

><p>Me: Didn't like it? Why'd u finish readin it? If u did like it Please review, me and my demonic sister are in a battle for most reviews, and she's winning! I can't let her win! My pride will be lost! If you review you get a cookie and a date with Tobi!<p>

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

Me: Yes Tobi, we know.

Tobi: Yay! Can I have a cookie?

Me: Sure! I don't see why not!

Tobi: Yay! (eats cookie and sings) Ain't no mountain high enough!

Me: (Sweatdrop)


	2. Sequel?

Hey! It's me! Hope you 2 enjoyed ur date with Tobi, Lol, so like, I was wondering, do you peeps want a sequel? Let me know, Because, Kiba wants another story.

Me: Kiba! Quite chewing on my notebook!

Kiba: But it tastes like paper!

Me: Jee, I wonder why…

Kiba: Me too!

Me: Whatever…*Sweatdrop* Kiba…What are you doing?

Kiba: Taping an elephant to this fire hydrant!

Me: Damnit Kiba!

Kiba: Hey! It's fun! Ya can't blame me!

Me: Yeah, I can

Tobi: Tobi can too!

Me: Thanks Tobi, here's a cookie

Tobi: Yay! Cookie!

Kiba: Can I have a cookie?

Me: NO! You're tapin an elephant to a fire hydrant! Why would I give you a cookie?

Kiba: *Sits in the corner*

Me: Fine *Tosses Kiba a cookie*

Kiba: YAY!

Me: *Sweatdrop*


End file.
